Paraíso Helado
by JokerArg2k
Summary: Amy Rose convence a Sonic para pasar unas vacaciones en un pueblo paradisíaco llamado "Ice Paradise". Su objetivo sera reforzar una relación, que esta en vuelta entre la confusión y el amor verdadero.


Paraíso Helado

Nota del autor:

*Este fanfic marca mi regreso a Fanfiction, donde básicamente deje de subir material (aunque estuviera como lector activo en la página) pero tras un tiempo y con ganas de seguir pensando, creando e imaginando, regreso. Disfruten del fic.

El invierno llegaba, esa frescura, con tintes blancos, una nevada hermosa, los amantes del frio no paraban de sonreír con tanta belleza ante sus ojos, y sintiendo el frio de pies a cabeza.

Era la época perfecta para ir a lugares paradisiacos donde todo lo bonito del frio, se multiplicara por mil.

Esa fue la gran idea que tuvo la tierna Amy Rose, quien no paraba de mirar como la nieve llegaba al suelo.

Bebiendo sorbos de un rico café caliente, se iba imaginando unas vacaciones hermosas, obviamente acompañada, por Sonic.

Tras terminar su desayuno, decidió calzarse su vestimenta típica, aunque se colocó un gorro de lana rosa y un suéter azul con la palabra "ROSE" en el pecho.

-Taxi, por favor, TAXI!-

Gritaba mientras salía del departamento hacia la vereda. Un chofe la vio y decidió llevarla.

-¿Hacia dónde va señorita?- Pregunto el señor.

-Calle azul 230, creo que usted ya sabe a quién voy a ver- Respondía Amy con una pequeña sonrisa.

El chofe reconoció que esa era la dirección del famoso erizo azul, quien odia algunas costumbres humanas, como la de usar direcciones obligatoriamente, o poseer vivienda permanente.

Él vive una casa mediana, con piscina en el patio. Generalmente recibe a Knuckles, Tails, entre otros amigos suyos para misiones, informaciones, o simplemente pasarla bien.

Amy y el erizo azul no venían pasando un buen momento. La ultima vez, cuando estaban en plena intimida, Rose quiso buscar el lado más dulce de su amor, pero Sonic se mostró estresado y poco cariñoso.

Es verdad que el erizo es un amante de lo extremo, la velocidad, los retos, pero esa noche fue algo extraño. Desde ese día no se hablaron por un tiempo y se limitaban a usar dispositivos de comunicación humana (Como la PC de Amy y la Notbook que Tails le prestaba a su mejor amigo).

Finalmente, la chica enamorada llego a su destino, pago el trayecto y respirando profundamente el aire frio que se sentía en todo el ambiente, dio los pasos hacia su puerta y la golpeo.

-Am… Sonic, soy yo. ¿Estas adentro?- Exclamaba Rose.

La puerta se abrió, pero no había nadie. Ella entro tímidamente hacia el comedor del hogar, cuando sintió algo veloz detrás de él. Volteo a ver, pero nada, nuevamente sintió un movimiento rápido y cuando vio otra vez hacia el comedor, lo encontró decorado con velas y dos chocolates.

Ella se sorprendió, llevándose su mano izquierda a la boca, y una voz se escuchó mientras era abrazada.

-Sé que estuve mal esa noche, pero quiero volver a empezar, querida loca mía-

El erizo la abrazo muy suavemente por atrás, mientras Amy, decidió darse vuelta y corresponder de igual manera.

-No te sientas mal, estamos los dos locos, solo nosotros nos entendemos-

Susurro la muchacha perdidamente enamorada.

A continuación, mientras iban disfrutando el chocolate, iban hablando de cosas varias, hasta que comienza a trazar su plan secreto.

-Sonic, estuve pensando en que, nunca aprovechamos la época del invierno, excepto cuando tuvimos que enfrentarnos a Eggman y sus malévolos robots-

Comenzó comentando Amy Rose.

-Si es verdad, le dimos su merecido, quedaron "helados" ante mi velocidad-

Respondía con su típico humor el erizo azul.

-Exacto, pero, ¿Qué tal si vamos de "vacaciones"?, encontré el lugar perfecto-

-De… ¿vacaciones?-

Mientras Sonic se rascaba la cabeza, ella saco un folleto con el nombre de un pequeño pueblo, donde no van muchos habitantes y según las críticas, es un gran lugar para relajarse.

-El lugar se llama "Ice Paradise" (Paraíso Helado). Podemos llegar en avión, con solo 2 horas de viaje-

Explicaba ella, pero el erizo se dejó llevar por la negación.

-Ok, entiendo que te encante el frío, tanto como yo amo la comida y la velocidad. Pero, ¿es necesario tomar un avión?, ¿2 horas?, ¿un pueblo?, Amy eso es muy aburrido-

Pero la chica simplemente dejo soltar un "está bien". Acto seguido saco su famoso martillo y sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

-Sonic, último aviso, vámonos ahora o tu hermosa mesa quedara destruida igual que tu puntiagudo cabello-

El erizo azul se asustó, argumentando que esa era una medida muy brava para una petición de vacaciones. Finalmente pensó unos segundos, y acepto, a regañadientes, la propuesta.

Se abrazaron fuertemente, y prepararon un poco de ropa para poder viajar. La casa de Amy iba a quedar al cuidado de su amiga Cream, mientras que Sonic le dejaba la casa a Knuckles.

El equidna se hizo con las llaves que Sonic le dejo, aunque este último le advirtió que no invitara a seres extraños para fiestas locas, mucho menos a un "murciélago", pero fue en tono de broma.

Amy y Sonic fueron al aeropuerto, donde se encontraron justo en la fila para tomar el avión.

Rose le pareció extraño ver al erizo con solamente una mochila, visiblemente algo vacía.

-¿Solo llevaras una mochila?, desconozco si el frio de ese sitio es igual de aceptable que acá-

Cuestiono la eriza rosa.

-No te preocupes por mí, tengo un nivel "avanzado" en escenarios fríos, con solo una campera me puede bastar lugares extremos-

Ella no le dio mucha importancia, entendiendo que era una de sus tantas clásicas bromas.

Tomaron el vuelo, donde Sonic se la paso durmiendo, mientras la eriza se sacaba selfies sin parar.

Al llegar, fueron en taxi hacia una de las cabañas que el pueblo ofrecía para pasar las vacaciones.

Durante el recorrido, vieron que el pueblo se mantenía iluminado a pesar de que estaba anocheciendo. Ya sea por las luces de los hogares, como también, algunos restaurantes o ferias.

Llegaron a su hogar temporal, y tras acomodar sus cosas, la eriza rosa planteo la idea de recorrer la ciudad tranquilamente, aunque el erizo azul quería recorrerlo de manera rápida y desenfrenada.

-Sonic, ¿Cuál es la gracia de visitar un lugar nuevo sin en 10,6 segundos ya lo ves todo?-

Regaño Amy

-¿Coma?, vaya para que tus clases de matemáticas con Cream te han ayudado. Ok, lo haremos a tu manera loquita, lento y tranquilo-

Respondió Sonic, quien recibió un pequeño golpe en broma de su novia por siempre poner negarse a todo a la primera.

La pareja salió a visitar el pequeño pueblo de "Ice Paradise", donde pasearon por lugares históricos del sitio, como una estatua de un hombre con bigotes, bajito, que sostenía un caparazón del cual caía una pequeña catarata de agua artificial.

-JA, esto me causa mucha gracia por algún motivo que desconozco-

Dijo el erizo mientras recibía un codazo de Amy.

-Se más respetuoso, erizo rebelde-.

Tras sentarse unos minutos en una plaza, comer helado y comprar unas cuentas chucherías en la feria, volvieron a la cabaña.

-Corazón, ¿Cómo la pasaste?, ¿te gusto el recorrido?-

Pregunto amablemente Rose.

-Si todo muy bonito, todo correcto, y yo me alegro, pero no te voy a mentir. Quiero correr-

Respondió el erizo azul con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella también río y le dijo que fuera sin problemas, ella se iba a bañar.

Sonic no la pensó demasiado y fue corriendo hacia el infinito. Mientras algunos pueblerinos quedaban impresionados por la velocidad, la eriza sonrió y fue a su cuarto.

Busco su ropa, fue al baño y prendió la ducha. Se desvistió y mientras se duchaba, no podía parar de pensar en que si esta noche, lograría tener el momento de intimidad que ocasiono una breve separación.

-¿Realmente me ama?¿lo finge?, que será-

Se pregunta en voz alta.

Ella sale del baño vestida, va al cuarto, solo para encontrar a un erizo azul durmiendo profundamente.

Ella sonríe un poco, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

De repente alguien toca la puerta, extrañándose por la situación, ya que era demasiado tarde para visitas, la eriza rosa abre sin preguntar.

El ser de afuera se sorprende y deja caer una zapatilla al suelo.

-Un momento… tú no eres ¿Sally?-

Pregunto Amy, de una manera seria.

-Amy Rose ¿no?, disculpa es que, bueno esto es algo vergonzoso-

Exclamo la líder de los "Freedom Fighters", mientras se retiraba rápidamente del lugar. Rose levanto la zapatilla, descubriendo que era del pie izquierdo del erizo azul.

El rostro de la eriza se tornó triste. Cerro la puerta, se llevó la zapatilla a su cama e intento ocultar el llanto, mientras dormía.

A la mañana siguiente, el erizo se percató que al momento de caminar se sentía incómodo, ya que faltaba una zapatilla. Tras buscar y buscar, decidió preguntarle a su pareja, quien se encontraba viendo por una ventana, como la nieve caía lentamente, vestida con su piyama.

-Hey amor, ¿estás bien?, no quiero sonar molesto pero, ¿has visto mi otra zapatilla?-

Pregunto el erizo, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Se acercó un poco a ella, pero de repente respondió.

-Sonic, siempre fui una loca perdidamente enamorada, alguien que daba la vida por ti, por tus aventuras… Nunca pensé que fueras de otra manera-

Tras esas palabras, las eriza rosa se dio vuelta, miró fijamente al erizo azul y tiro su zapatilla al suelo.

-Ayer, vino Sally, la ardilla, la líder, tu… tu amiga Sonic, ¿en serio?-

Dijo Amy de una manera furiosa y triste.

-Espera, no es así, no pasó nada, solo es eso una amiga. ¿Cómo sabes si tuvimos algo?, solo fui a verla y…-

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Amy Rose se fue a su habitación, cerro con llave y dejo a un erizo azul confundido de lado.

-Nunca me hablaste de ella, mentiste Sonic. Lo hiciste, jugaste con mi inocencia. Esto es un "game over" para nuestra relación, no existe "continuación" alguna, vete-

Exclamaba una eriza lastimada. Sonic intento conversar pero solo escuchaba como ella le pedía irse, una y otra vez, con una voz quebrada.

Reconociendo de a poco su error, salió corriendo de la cabaña, hacia un punto del pueblo, donde predominaba la blanca nieve. Con una luz de un farol iluminándolo de a poco, mientras el sol salía de manera lenta, Sally se acercaba caminando hacia donde estaba un erizo perdido.

-Estabas con ella Sonic, no sé porque lo hiciste, ¿Por qué viniste a verme?-

-Te vi mientras paseaba con Amy, ella nunca se dio cuenta, y recordé los viejos tiempos con la "libertad"-

-Escucha, tú ya tienes una vida bastante proyectada, yo me encargare de lo mío, pero el error ya está hecho. Anoche sentí "el demonio" del cual Amy Rose está enamorada, pero tú y yo sabemos que no correspondía conmigo, era la eriza rosa-

La conversación dejaba clara la situación, Sonic no podía olvidar a Sally en el tiempo, donde ambos comandaban un pelotón contra Eggman años atrás. Así como Rose tiene un amor loco por él, Sonic lo tiene con su pasado guerrillero.

Pero ahora tiene una misión que cumplir, si intentar restaurar el amor y la confianza destruida hacia Rose, o volver a su antigua vida.

Tomo aire.

Miro fijamente a la ardilla

Y exclamo…

[Continuara…]


End file.
